A True Huntress
by Stinepiiig
Summary: What will the JLU do when they're confronted with a mysterious, beautiful girl who's been brought up to kill them? And what will she do?


Prologue: When I first saw you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Green Arrow's POV

I was walking in a dark alley with Black Canary, Vixen and Green lantern, we were on a mission trying to catch some crazy serial killer who'd killed 15 habitants of New York so far and left them in various locations… you know, the usual stuff right? The question had analysed the times of murders in relation to… well, he'd done that weird thing he does and had come up with the location for the next the murderer would leave his brutalized victim in. A small back alley in the toughest part of New York.

The moonlight didn't reach the alley we were in, resulting in almost total darkness. I sensed Vixen shift slightly beside me - guess her animal senses make it hard for her to stand still - Green lantern was completely still, must be a trait he got from he military. We'd been sitting here for hours, according to questions theory the murderer should be here any minute now. Personally i'd have prefered if we could've catched this bastard **before **he commited his next murder, but he was absolutely impossible to find. B'wana beast had tried to track him down, several of the League's magicians had tried to locate him using magic and Question had doen that psycho thing he does, but nothing had helped. So here we were, perching on top of a roof looking down into the alley, waiting for a murderer.

Unfortunately we were all to busy looking down into the alley to notice that there was someone behind us - even GL didn't notice, i'd expected better from a marine. Vixen was the one who found out first, she stilled suddenly and I saw her nostrils flare, i didn't even manage to wonder what it was all about when she yelled "Behind!" and turned around, already kicking at whoever was at our backs. I turned around as quickly as I could and fired a small exloding arrow to out enemy, but what I saw certainly took me by surprise: a tall slender man, so pale that he seemed to have ivory skin. And every inch of him was covered in blood, his fangs dripping with it, a few meters behind him lay tonight's victim, a young male whose eyes were glazed with death. _What the hell is this guy? _

I saw Vixen deliver her kick to his abdomen at the some moment my arrow hit his face and exploded, and he neither flinched nor moved. i'd taken kicks from Vixen during training, and they hurt like hell as did my arrows. Both me and Vixen stood shocked, but GL was quick as always - that's military reflexes for ya - and formed a wall to push the… creature with. That thing sure as hell wasn't human.

The green wall reached the creature and GL started pushing, but the creature simply put up his arms to meet the wall and stood his ground. I could see GL sharpening his focus to push harder, but the creature barely seemed to notice it. Finally Vixen regained her composure and so did I. we split up and ran along each our side of the "wall" and came up beside the creature at the same time and attacked. "Playtime's over, smartass" I yelled at him and fired one of my strongest explosion arrows at him. He looked at me and smiled.

From that point on it all went to fast for me to even see, but even so it was clear to me that was wipping the floor with us and the bastard enjoyed it. He even took both mine and vixen's earpieces.

We did our best at lashing out at him and working together as a team but even so he moved out of the way before any of us could ever touch him and smiling all along… he was playing with us!

When we were all lying on the roof - badly hurt - and GL reached for his communicator to call for reinforcements, the creature appeared suddenly and stomped on GL's arm, even though I was several meters away I could hear the bone crack and GL's strangled screa, tmhen his head fell back, he had obviously passed out.

"You think to stop me? Puny humans, you do not have such power" the creature giggled. "Oh yeah?" Vixen yelled, "get your amoral ass over here and I'll break every bone in your body! You're a monster, killing all those people. I bet you do it just to make yourself feel good, you're a wuss!". The creature turned to her with a sorrowful expression and said "For such insults I must kill you my child. " I almost bought the sorrowful expression but then he put on a blinding smile and hissed "I'll drain every drop of blood in your body". The tone of his voice was enough to make me shudder.

"Sorry to ruin your plans, but I'm not gonna let that happen. I gave you a fair warning and a chance to stop the killings and you didn't take it. Besides, murdering a justice league member would attract too much attention don't you think? " I looked to where that femine, soft and crystal-like voice was coming from, the movement making my entire body quake with agony.

She stood the edge of the roof - perfectly balanced. The mooon hung low above the roofs of New York and illuminated her figure. A small woman, no more than 160 cm tall. Because of the moon I couldn't make out any details but I could see her hair, and it was the most beatiful hair I've ever seen. Even my own Canary couldn't compete with that. This woman's hair was softly curled, basically only a bit of waves, and so blond it appeared almost white. And it was long, it hung just till the start of her thighs, the only thing I was able to see was that beatiful hair, swaying softly in the wind.

I suppose I must have fainted 'cause when I opened my eyes a young woman's face was looking down at me, at first I was confused, but even with my still fuzzy seeing I recognized the hair.

"watch out.. dangerous" I whispered to her, my voice hoarse from too many kicks and hits to my throat.

She smiled "don't worry, he'd gone now." I looked behind her and saw that it was true, that creature, that monster, now longer stood triumphantly, covered in blood. Had she managed to win against him? This frail girl?

When I looked back at the girl I noticed her eyes for the first time.. Wow. They were crystal blue, an amazing clear and pure shade of blue which I'd never seen as an eyecolor.

"Do you want me to bring you to a hospital? You guys look pretty shook up, you've been out for like, 20 minutes" 20 minutes? What had happened during such a short time? I looked around and saw no signs of fighting that hadn't been there before I passed out, but I couldn't be sure. GL was still out and when I looked to Vixen she was motionless as well. I tried to sit up, I had to check and see if she was alright.

The girl put a small delicate hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down "Don't move, you'll only make it worse. Besides, both of your buddies are just fine" she frowned "well, they're gonna be fine, just passed out. Now what do you want me to do?" as my senses were slowly getting back to normal I noticed the way my body ached all over, I winced and shook with the pain. She stroked her hands gently down my cheek trying to make me calm down. As I finally worked past the pain I instructed her to check if GL still had his communicator - in those words. It struck me as odd that she was familiar with Green Lanterns nickname and that she knew exactly where to find the communicator, but I was still too shook up after being unconcious to really focus on anything for too long. She brought me the communicator and I asked J'ohn to beam us back up. I looked up expecting the see the girl but she was gone, seconds later all three of us were back on the space station with a medical team waiting for us.

_I stood on another rooftoop, watching as the three "heroes" dissapeared into thin air. For a second it had appeared as though Green Arrow was looking for me. When they were gone I immediately cleaned up the scene, removed all of the vampires blood and collected the dust that was his corpse in a special bag I kept in my shoulderbag for this exact purpose. When I was done I took a look at the victim, a young caucasian male. I couldn't help but think that I'd let him die. I should have killed the vampire earlier and saved this one's life, not to mention that had I taken care of him earlier the justice league wouldn't have been involved. But the vampire had looked so much like Josh… Thankfully it hadn't seemed like the league members had known what they were up against, so I suppose all was safe, for now at least. I jumped down from the rooftoop, rolling when I hit the ground the take the worst of the impact. I dusted off my clothes - a black high-waist skirt over a softly pink slik shirt. Looking down I sighed, vampire blood is almost impossible to get off and I was absolutely drenched in it, thankfully I hadn't gotten any on my face. I picked up my black trenchcoat jacket from the ground and wrapped it around me, glad - not for the first time - that the jacket was long enough to hide my bloodstained clothes. I grabbed my shoulderbag and headed home, until Chronus gave off a pulse against my thigh where it was strapped on. I changed directions and stared running over the rooftops. Seemed like more violence would taint this night. _

A couple of days later Question told me he had personally searched the scene and GL's earpiece for any sort of info on who our enemy had been and who the girl had been, but had found nothing. Oh, the roof had been pretty ruined after our fight but the only DNA on the scene belonged to either us or the poor victim. It was qute a mystery.

For weeks I dreamt of long pale hair blowing in the wind.

So how was it? Good? Bad? What do you think, please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
